


Duty and Discipline

by phoenixandashes



Category: The Secret World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixandashes/pseuds/phoenixandashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that she didn't believe in supernatural beings.  She just never wanted to be one of them.</p><p>A series of shorts centered around Natalie McKenzie, a former army captain, now a soldier for the Templar Order.  Prompts and requests welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of backstory for how Natalie came to the Templars. Doesn't really match the canon start to the game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldn’t let them die here. The buzzing in her ears was almost deafening, and something in her snapped. She pushed with her will, and the door blew apart, the flames bursting from her hands to set the impossible act in motion.

_Afghanistan, November 2011_

Somewhere along the line, the operation had gone to shit, and Natalie was left to pick up the pieces.

Major Hendricks had to die, of course he did, despite her encouragement and Jameson’s best efforts.  There wasn’t even any time to mourn, not with everyone looking to her now, not with the insurgents pressing their advantage, but oh, how she wanted to cry.

_Son of a bitch.  You better have a drink waiting for me at the bar as penance for fucking off early._

She closed his eyes gently, and poor Jameson looked near to tears.  Talented medic, but he needed a bit more steel in his demeanour.  “You did everything you could,” she said to him honestly.  “But we’re still going to need you.  You good to go?”

He swallowed thickly and nodded once.  It was enough.  “Good.  Let’s get moving soldier.”

“Yes, sir!”

Getting to her feet, Natalie looked at the handful of men she had.  It was going to be rough - the blast had split up the squad, with most of the firepower in the wrong arm of the tunnel network.  She hoped they had the sense to find another route or double back rather than try and get through the rockslide.

“We’ve still got a job to do,” she said.  “Let’s blow that base to high Hell.”

Grabbing her pistol, she lead the way through the tunnels, steel in her eyes.  She would get the job done, and no more would die.  Not on her watch.

 

_London, January 2012_

Brigadier Harvey’s office was far from pristine, but that didn’t make him any less good at his job. He had a way about him that made you sit up straighter, even amongst his scattered papers and files.

In Natalie’s case, her stance at attention and salute were parade perfect.

“At ease, soldier.”

She relaxes slightly, stepping out of the strict posture and clasping her wrists together behind her back, the picture perfect captain.  “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“I did.”  Harvey leaned back in his seat and regarded Natalie carefully.  “I’ve been looking over the reports from your last deployment.”

There was a moment of silence, but Natalie didn’t move, even as Harvey scrutinised her.  “Lieutenant Jameson and the others in your squad were very complimentary of your leadership and attributed the success to your efforts.”

“They’re far too kind, sir.  Their faith and skill was what tipped the balance in our favour.  We made a good team.”

“You did at that.”  He leans forward in his seat.  “But something was mentioned in a few of the reports which I wanted to check with you.”

Natalie didn’t so much as flinch. “Sir.”

“You mentioned that a ‘large explosion, likely caused by stored gas ignited by the use of firearms’ aided you in escaping the compound after you had completed your objective.”

She nods stiffly, even as her mind races over the memory.   _They were trapped, the base ready to burn and more behind them, insurgents approaching fast, but the door was barred.  She could feel the fear from some of her men, the resigned acceptance of certain death from others, but there was also the incessant buzzing of bees in her ears, a buzzing that had gotten progressively louder throughout the mission._

“There was no obvious explanation for it, sir.  I’m no believer in divine intervention.”

“Yet Jameson and Harris reported that they saw you blast the door with your hands.”

_She couldn’t let them die here.  Not Jameson, with such a promising career, Elliot, with his second baby due in March, Kingsley, who was going to ask his partner to marry him at Christmas.  The buzzing in her ears was almost deafening, and something in her snapped.  She pushed with her will, and the door blew apart, the flames bursting from her hands to set the impossible act in motion._

“I was too close to whatever set it off.  Jameson did treat me for burns afterwards.”  Burns which were still healing, stubbornly slowly.

Her stomach sank when Harvey looked at her sadly.  He knew. “How long have you been in the service, McKenzie?”

“Eight years, sir.  Not including Sandhurst.”

“You’ve an exemplary service record.  No doubt they’d put you forward as Major asap if they could.”

She felt ill, but she didn’t show it.  “It would be an honour, sir.”

His sad look remained as he opened the drawer to his desk.  “It pains me to do this, McKenzie.  Know that it isn’t my choice.”

Natalie swallowed and her poker straight face slipped.  “Surely I get a hearing first?  Court martial?  Anything?”

Harvey shook his head.  “This isn’t a straightforward dismissal, Nat.  Know that the Army would keep you if we could.  But you’re destined for bigger and more important things, and it would be a crime to deny your talents for the use of the greater good.”  He handed her an envelope with a large cross insignia, and she took it in her bandaged hands wordlessly, her dreams and career shattering around her.

“Think of it as a transfer,” he said kindly.  It didn’t help her feel any better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His expression doesn’t waver. “You are uncomfortable with this chain of events,” he observed. It wasn’t a question. 
> 
> She huffed a small, bitter chuckle, and shook her head, her disciplined facade fading slightly. “I’ve had my nearly decade long career swept aside in a matter of weeks all because of an incident I cannot explain, so yes, ‘uncomfortable’ about covers it.”

_Ealdwic, February 2012_

Richard Sonnac may not have been an army man, but he was certainly scrutinising her with the same level of intensity as her drill instructor at Sandhurst.  She stood at parade rest and watched him pace attentively.

“You’re not the first army recruit we’ve had,” he admitted. “But you’re most certainly the highest rank we’ve had in recent years.  Let me be frank - while your leadership skills and talents have not gone unnoticed, you are still new here.  Your former Army rank will carry no weight, as do your accomplishments in that service.  Am I clear?”

Natalie had mastered a poker face long ago, and she managed to keep it in place here. “Crystal. Sir.”

He raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn’t object to the honorific.  “However, work as well as you did with them and I anticipate you will go far.  I won’t deny that we are in need of individuals with your natural talents - both leadership and... unique capabilities.”

That managed to shake her poker face, her eyebrows twitching together and mouth tightening into a frown.  Still, her response, though stiff, was obedient.  “Of course, sir.”

His expression doesn’t waver.  “You are uncomfortable with this chain of events,” he observed. It wasn’t a question.  

She huffed a small, bitter chuckle, and shook her head, her disciplined facade fading slightly.  “I’ve had my nearly decade long career swept aside in a matter of weeks all because of an incident I cannot explain, so yes, ‘uncomfortable’ about covers it.”

Sonnac has the decency to look a little understanding.  “Of course.  This has been a rapid transition for you.  Unfortunately, there is no time for you to adjust.  We need you in the field as soon as possible.  Do you think you can manage that?”

Fieldwork would at least keep her busy.  “Yes, sir.”

“Good.”  He paused a moment, looking her up and down and then at her hands, folded neatly behind her back, the bandages still firmly wrapped around them.  “Hold out your hands a moment.”

She hesitated but complied, and he carefully unwrapped the bandage from one, examining the burn on her palm.  It was healing slowly, the scarring leaving behind a sigil-like symbol that he couldn’t quite decipher.  “Does it still pain you?”

Natalie shrugged.  “Only if I touch things with bare skin.”

He nods in understanding.  “Have one of the medics look at them at your convenience.  I trust you will let us know if it becomes an issue.”

“It won’t be an issue,” she said stubbornly.  “Sir.”

Sonnac didn’t argue.  “Very well.  Head down to the Crucible and start your training.  I daresay the Brigadier will be glad for someone more military minded - he’s been complaining about all of the recruits of late.”

She took back her hand and retied the bandage before saluting smartly.  At least with a Brigadier in charge of training things might make a bit more sense - or she’d get a chance to hold a gun in her hand instead of being left to assume she would be sent in with nothing but this unfathomable ‘magic’ at her fingertips.

 

 


End file.
